


The Darkness

by Moshimma



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a very true story, Cargo - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshimma/pseuds/Moshimma
Summary: The Brownie just wanted to be seen.
Relationships: Tyler Scheid/Fudge Brownie, Tynie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Darkness

"Hey guys! My mom made brownies!" Sapphirephoenix471 said as they typed in chat, "Do any of you want one?"

Everyone got close to the tray and grabbed a brownie, celebrating its astonishing flavor.

"Thank you for noticing me!" The Brownie said, again and again. After mere moments of birth, it had found much more sucess than any other of its predecessors. None of them could even come close to the utter love and appreciation Brownie had. It's crispy top and soft innards were being held by true love in the hands of everyone in chat.

Most brownies never get to see love. Humans say that they're supposed to be "cool" and that by eating them warm it's bad for them, but they don't understand what brownies want. When the chilliness hits, its already too late for them. They don't get to see their purpose being fullfilled, and so they never see true love.

But Brownie could not be happier to be the exception. In that moment, everything was perfect.

And then suddenly someone brough it up, "Hey guys, we should give Tyler a brownie!"  
"Yeah!" someone else reiterated.  
"Totally!" Sapphirephoenix471 agreed.

"Ooh, who is Tyler?" Brownie asked, curious.

"Tyler is the reason we are all here," a fan explained, "Tyler should totally get a brownie."

Multiple chatters began typing, "Tyler, do you want a brownie?"

But alas, Tyler was too enamoured by the gameplay. Almost as if he wanted to provide quality content for his viewers, rather than eat a random brownie by someone in the chat.

That's where Brownie first started realizing something was wrong. When Sapphirephoenix471 had brought Brownie to everyone, Brownie received attention immediately, but with this Tyler fellow, it was like he didn't even care about Brownie. This though sent a chill down Brownie's spine (spine?) and it suddenly was determined to feel true love again.

"Hey, Tyler!" Brownie waved, trying to call Tyler.

The streamer kept focus on the gameplay, like it was ignorning the delicious dessert.

The chat noticed that Tyler wasn't seeing Brownie, and immediately the revolution began. Chants of the Brownie started, people clamoring its flavor and consistency. Some joked about never eating anything but warm brownies, while other began devoting their lives to the Brownie, adoring it.

And yet, Tyler was still ignoring the Brownie.

"Hey, let's all shout until Tyler sees the Brownie!" a devoted Brownie follower exclaimed.  
"Yeah! Let's show Tyler how amazing Brownie is!"

A large crowd gathered, chanting, "TYLER! BROWNIE! TYLER! BROWNIE! TYLER! BROWNIE!"

And even after all of this, Tyler still didn't look at the Brownie.

"We need a hail Mary!" Sapphirephoenix471 said.

"I have an idea!" Brownie said.

The small dessert descended from the heavens, talking to its followers. Explaining the plan.

And to this day, that plan is still a secret among the Brownie Followers.

Regardless, it finally made Tyler turn.

"Why is the chat spamming me about a Brownie? I don't want a Brownie," he said.

The chat booed, shaking their heads, but Brownie didn't. Brownie laughed, looking down.

The Almighty Brownie smiled, "Guys, it's okay. All of you gave me the best life I could ask for. I will now forever live in all of your hearts. _This_ is true love. Not being eaten by a popular streamer, but finding all of you."

A large gathering cried, while others nodded.

It was time.

The Brownie descended one last time, climbing into Sapphirephoenix471's mouth. A single tear went down their cheek as Brownie went down their throat.

The Prophecy of the Brownie came true. No one forgot about the Brownie, and it lived forever. Some say that if the chat stay still for long enough, it might one day return, and Tyler will finally recognize its glory.

But until then, it lives in our hearts.

And stomachs.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to @sapphirephoenix471 on twitch for giving everyone brownies


End file.
